bloodandhonorfandomcom-20200214-history
Synklair, Elexis
Elexis Synklair a Human female from the planet Caprica in the Peruvian Sector. As the oldest Synklair child, Elexis went into the family business as soon as she was old enough. A talented designer and savvy business woman, Elexis was also an idealist that sided with the rebel factions during the Galactic Civil War. Elexis was the acting Chief of Operations for Arentech Industries within the Antrixian Commonwealth. While she actively tried to make sure the company stayed within the guidelines of Imperial occupation, she secretly funneled resources to the Commonwealth's resistance movement. Elexis was constantly at odds with her father, Geffory Synklair, the CEO of Brodic Ares in the Peruvian Sector, keeping his company from attempting to gain a foothold within the Antrixian Commonwealth. She also tried to keep in close contact with her younger brother, Bastian Synklair, but after she defected to Arentech, she lost contact with Bas. History After the Imperial Occupation of the many parts of the known galaxy and specifically the Antrixian Commonwealth began, certain companies alligned with the New Order in hopes of gaining more profit from the hostile take-over. One of those was the Brodic Ares Corporation. The young and beautiful executive, Elexis Synklair, had worked her way up the corporate ladder from R&D to an executive position and was starting to make a name for herself. She was assigned to oversee the takeover of resources in the Maridis Sector for Imperial and Brodic Ares interests. The only problem was that Elexis had strong sympathetic feelings towards the plight of the Commonwealth. When her feelings were made known to Duke Leeto Atraydes, he quickly jumped at the chance to recruit her to Arentech Industries, where she could assist with the Antrixian Resistance Movement and stop Brodic Ares from gaining a foothold within the Commonwealth. When she made her move, she also unveiled her former companies entire plan to the Landsraad, halting the Brodic Ares takeover almost immediately. During that time, Elexis had been a valuable resource in dealing with and undercutting the Occupational forces within the Maridis and Reklan Sectors. While she seemed to comply with Imperial law, she was a constant thorn in both Admiral Harkness and Moff Strax' sides, just giving them enough of what they demanded, but never enough to give any further advantage over to them, either through resources or information. Following the announced death of Draygan Strykia and Graydon Strykia accepting the role of High Lord in Exile, Elexis began preparing to funnel resources to Graydon's supporters. Elexis and Leeto Atraydes were contacted by Admiral Edric Strykia and Sai Taria around 2 ABY, informing them of the discovery of a possible new base of operations for forces of the resistance. Elexis began working on plans to divert resources to this new base before she personally went to see it. Appearance and Personality Elexis was a no-nonsense type of girl when it came to business dealings. She was relentless in making sure the profits were always plentiful and her wants always came first. She wasn't above using her wares to entice the competition into doing what she wants. RPG D6 Stats Type: Arentech Corporation Officer DEXTERITY 2D+1 Blaster 6D, Dodge 5D+2, Melee Combat 4D+1, Missle Weapons 5D+2, Thrown Weapons 5D KNOWLEDGE 3D+2 Alien Species 5D, Bureacracy 5D+1, Business 8D+2, Languages 6D+2, Streetwise 6D, Value 8D+1, Willpower 6D MECHANICAL 3D Astrogation 5D, Communications 6D+2, Ground Vehicle Operations 4D+1, Repulsorlift Operations 6D, Sensors 5D+2, Space Transports 5D+1, Starship Gunnery 6D+1, Starship Shields 5D PERCEPTION 3D Command 6D+2, Con 8D+1, Gambling 5D+1, Hide 7D, Investigation 5D+1, Persuasion 6D+2, Search 6D, Sneak 7D+2 STRENGTH 3D Brawling 5D+1, Lifting 4D, Running 5D+1 TECHNICAL 3D Blaster Repair 5D, Computer Programming/Repair 7D, Demolition 5D+1, First Aid 6D, Space Transport Repair 4D+2, Starfighter Repair 5D+2, Starship Weapons Repair 3D, (A)Starfighter Engineering 2D Force Points: 3 Dark Side Points: 0 Character Points: 16 Move: 10 Equipment: Secure Comlink w/ Data up-link, High Class and Business Wardrobe, Datapad, AT-44 Lawgiver Hvy. Blaster Pistol (5D+1) Category:Characters Category:Non-Player Characters Category:Antrixian Commonwealth Aligned Characters